Underneath that smile
by angelofsecrets
Summary: New evil has arrived, ready to take over the galaxy by recreating the saiyan race. They convince Vegeta, blinded by greed, to give up not only the girl next door but also his own son for their experiment. What will happen? Please read& review!


**So this is like an idea that more or less jumped me when I was on my way home from work. I thought I'd try and see if could work it out a little and I did obviously. I'm curious what you guys think about it so far. Please for the love of mother and child, review!! Like it hate it, I don't care as long as you review telling me that. **

**Before I forget: DBZ and all character related to the show are the property of Akira Toriyama, who created the show!**

* * *

" So we've got the saiyans interest?" The voice screeched over the intercom on the desk. The room in which the desk stood was darkened and overly heated for the time a year. Behind the desk, in a comfortable leather chair, sat an elderly man. His hair was almost down to white and there where wrinkles and worry lines around his eyes and mouth but even though his body looked old, his eyes showed differently. The man leaned forward to press the red reply button on the intercom " Yes lordship, he's willing to cooperate."

The voice screeched with laughter and it took several minutes before it calmed and spoke again. "Saiyans and their pitiful pride. They may be strong but they really are stupid. Soon my old friend we'll be in control of the most powerful army of the galaxy. You found the girl?"

" Yes lordship. She knows the saiyan and his family quite well actually. They're neighbours."

" Good, very well done. I want them both here. I want the boy to witness everything"

" But lordship, he's a well trained saiyan. He might-"

" He will be no problem. Just make sure to bring both of them here in reasonable state. I need the boys blood when he's still alive and if you kill the girl of-" The silent threat filled the air leaving behind a silence. " I need them both here alive, you got it?"

" Yes lordship, I will give orders not to harm them. It's just sir, I don't really get it. Why do we need this girl? Why not pick a random person of the street."

" You don't have to get it, as long as I do. Trust me when I say she is the most perfect person. No one will miss her. Besides, she is already dieing"

* * *

Six in the morning. Evelyn woke up from the sound of a roaring engine, again. She so totally had it! Every morning she woke up from that horrible sound underneath the bedroom window and then she couldn't get back to sleep again! She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed her vest. Neighbour or not, she totally had it! By the time she got downstairs and outside he was already standing near his scooter and Evelyn stood there in her ugly blue vest, messy hair and no glasses so she had to squint her eyes in order to see him properly. Evelyn could feel his surprise when she came marching around the corner with moody face.

" What are you doing up so early?" Trunks asked looking at her and the ugly blue vest. She and her dad came living in this town not too long ago. Her mom died years before and ever since her dad wanted to move. Her opinion on the subject was he wanted to run from all the memories, even the good ones but then again her parents never had a happy marriage. Anyway after a while they ended up here, in this sleepy, dumb town where nothing exiting ever happens. The most annoying thing about it was the neighbours, even though her dad seemed to like them. The Briefs family and mainly their son Trunks, with who she went to the same school and even the same class, where weird to say the least. Evelyn just knew they where hiding something. They where not normal and Trunks definitely not even nice. " You always wake me with that stupid piece of trash you have there. What idiot first starts the engine and then goes back inside to make his lunch?!" Even without her glasses Evelyn could see the smirk on his face and she would have given anything to slap it of in that moment.

" I confess, guilty as charged." Trunks said laughing with his hands raised above his head. " Nice vest by the way." Meanwhile Evelyn was standing on one side of the scooter and he on the other. Trunks with a pleased grin and Evelyn with nothing left to say. " No seriously Evelyn, it suits you."

" Oh shut up, I know it's ugly but I'm not taking it of if that's what you're getting at. It's way too cold!" _Well what do you expect in mid winter at six in the morning?!_ Evelyn mentally scolded at herself. The weather forecast had only yesterday told it was going to snow somewhere within this weekend. Of course it was cold and there she was dressed in nothing more then a baggy, overlarge shirt and an ugly blue vest.

" So you came out to tell me the scooter annoys you?" Trunks asked looking at her with an amused expression on his face. His blue eyes where fixed on her and beyond the obvious amusement she also spotted a different glimmer in them.

Evelyn could only nod her head dumbly as she tried not to stare at his face that was awfully close to hers. She stepped back quickly and adjusted the vest so it closed tightly around her upper body.

" What? Do I have toothpaste on my face or something?" He asked when he saw the look on her face. He was teasing of course. He always seemed to do that. Him and about everyone else she knew did. Evelyn normally didn't really care. She had thick skin, her dad always said. She was well able to handle comments and stupid jokes made on her account. Why did they pick on her? Because she was different in more then one way.

" I'm going back to bed." She mumbled not being able to think of anything better to say in return though usually she had no trouble to think of a counter comment quickly. She turned around to stumble back inside. Somehow his comment really got to her today. She could feel his eyes burn on her back so she quickened her pace. All she wanted now was to bury her head under a pillow and not come out un till she was old enough to leave the house.

Trunks looked at her with a mix of pity and dislike. She had been living next to him for nearly three months now as well as joined the same class as him but he still couldn't grasp her. One side of her was quiet, smart and mysterious, the other wild and impatient. So far she hadn't even attempted to make contact with anyone and she didn't seem to care about her loneliness either. Some people called her shy, others a stuck up ice queen who thought she was too good for the rest of them. Trunks couldn't really make up his mind about her. He stuck with the thought she was an unravelled mystery and she probably always would be. He watched her until she disappeared inside. He caught himself still grinning when he went back inside but not without turning of the engine.

* * *

Evelyn was standing in front of the big mirror in her room, sceptically looking at the new black stretch shirt she was currently wearing. She loved black, almost every piece of clothing she owned was black. People called her a gothic and a freak but it had nothing to do with wanting to stick out she just loved black. 'Bitch' said the poison green letters on her newly bought top. She couldn't help but to smile. Bitch labelled her perfectly.

A firm knock on the door announced her fathers entree. Even though it was close to noon he was still not dressed and was looking sleepy. " Morning beautiful." He said messing up her hair. " Morning is almost over dad." Evelyn returned his smile and turned her attention back to the mirror to give her appearance a last critical look. " You had a good shift?" She asked looking at her dad who was currently working nightshifts as a security guard in a hospital as well as monitor the business area of Capsule Corp Corporation. " Nothing special," Her father absently answered while following her gaze towards the mirror. " You look nice today sweetheart."

" Hhhmm you've been reading one of those parenting books again haven't you? How to get a better bond by complimenting your child?" Evelyn ran her fingers through her honey coloured hair before leaning closer to the mirror to attach some make-up on her face. Like her close she liked dark make-up around her eyes. It seemed as though her emerald coloured eyes came out better that way.

" What makes you say that?! Can't a father tell his daughter she looks nice?"

" Only when he truly means it." Evelyn stuck out her tongue. " Anyway you are usually too absent to notice." She picked up a newly bought eyeliner and concentrated on putting it on. " So dad did you need anything? Not that I mind the pleasure of your company.."

" Oh I almost forgot. There is actually someone here to see you. Trunks you can come in, she's dressed."

Evelyn almost poked her eye out with the eyeliner when her father mentioned Trunks name. She covered her tearing eye with her hand and turned to the door to face the grinning lavender haired teen. She sighed in mock resignation and squeezed out a tiny smile that disappeared again instantly. Her father was way too fussy to notice the hostile atmosphere in the room and left after giving Trunks a friendly punch against his shoulder. " What do you want?!" She demanded still covering her eye with her hand.

Trunks didn't immediately answer but looked at her. She seemed to be a completely different girl then the one from this morning. Now that she was dressed in normal clothes and not in the usual school uniform, which consisted out of a grey knee high skirt and a white blouse with black shapeless shoes and white knee high socks for the girls, she actually looked quite nice. The light of the sun coming in through the window caused a faint red glow to fall over her shoulder long hair which she for once hadn't tied together. Apart from this morning it was also the first time he saw her without glasses and it fascinated him how intense green her eyes where as they seemed to sparkle in annoyance. " Like the top." He said with a nod of his head " Suits you better then the vest this morning."

" You've got five seconds to explain what you're doing here!" Evelyn growled, carefully removing her hand from her eye.

" Always friendly aren't you?" Trunks smirked watching her bend towards the mirror to check her red eye.

" Always a rude, idiotic guy who doesn't have a clue about anything and merely exists to annoy me! Time is up, I suggest you leave!" Evelyn turned towards him in full fury.

The smirk on his face faded away " I guess people are right when they call you an ice queen. I thought I'd make some effort and ask you to hang with us but I guess you're too good for us aren't you?" Trunks countered her vicious words even though he immediately regretted them. He wasn't normally the type of guy to shot of like that but somehow she seemed to get under his skin.

Evelyn's eyes mellowed a bit and her attitude seemed to fade so that she looked more like a frightened little girl then the vicious teen he knew but she quickly got her herself together. " I don't want to be anyone's charity case. Besides I'm going somewhere later."

Trunks shrugged and turned to leave. She caught up with him half way down the stairs. " Just out of curiosity, who is us?" she asked darting on what he just said.

Trunks snorted " Me and Goten. Why? Changed your mind?"

" No, I really do have somewhere I need to go. Another time perhaps." She opened the front door searching for the keys of her bike.

" My parents won't be at home tonight and Bra is having sleepover somewhere, maybe you'd like to come see a movie with me and Goten?"

She hesitated lightly before answering. " That would be nice." No one had so far bothered to even try and be nice to her and Evelyn was not one to trust another easily. No one ever taught her how. " I really need to go now, I'll see you tonight." Evelyn quickly got on her bike and smiled faintly.

Trunks smiled back " Sure." He watched her leave hastily like she had done this morning. He turned to jump the small gating that separated the two gardens. From the shadow of Capsule Corp he saw his father look at him intensely before gesturing for Trunks to follow him. Trunks sighed heavily, somehow his fathers training sessions had lately gotten just as vicious as Evelyn's words. Not something he particularly looked forward to right now.


End file.
